


Wimbledon

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Possessive Tom, Protective Tom, Smut, Wimbledon - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: As it’s the season. Tom and his girlfriend decide to go public by showing up at Wimbledon together, but on their way out some male press get a bit too close to her for Tom’s liking, harassing her to find out more about this completely unknown woman. He gets possessive/protective, and things turn smutty when they get home…





	Wimbledon

‘Are you alright, love?’ Tom asked his girlfriend, Lara.

They were getting ready to go to Wimbledon. Lara wasn’t a huge fan of the sport, but Tom desperately wanted to go and take her with him, so she couldn’t resist those puppy dog eyes of his.

‘I’m just a bit nervous about us going public now.’ She said as she straightened his tie for him and tried to focus on that instead.

Tom hooked her chin with his finger and tilted her head upwards, making her lock eyes with his. He looked concerned.

‘Is it the fans or the press you’re more worried about?’ He asked softly.

‘Mmm… Both, I think.’

Tom cupped her face and kissed her forehead, then her nose and then her lips. Making her heart flutter.

‘There is nothing to worry about, love. I will look after you, I promise. The true fans will accept that you’re my girl, the ones that are nasty aren’t my fans. And the press are harmless, if any dare overstep the mark, they will have me to deal with.’ He said firmly and pressed his forehead against hers.

She smiled and nodded. ‘I know… Thank you. It’s just a hurdle to get over, I guess. Our first public appearance together.’

‘And we are going to have a wonderful day.’ Tom leaned back to look at her, smiling.

‘Well, you are. I think I might be bored out of my mind.’ She teased, grinning.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her and squeezed her sides playfully, making her squeak. ‘Only boring people get bored. You will enjoy it. Now, come on. The car will be here soon.’

  
Lara was still really nervous even once they’d arrived at Wimbledon. The flash of cameras on the way in didn’t help much. But once they were away from the main hustle and bustle, she started to relax more.

Tom’s grip on her hand, squeezing now and then to reassure her helped. He introduced her to some friends, and soon she forgot all about why she was worrying in the first place.

They got their drinks then made their way to the seats. She was slightly surprised to find they were sitting behind Prince William.

‘How on earth do you get invites like these?’ She whispered to Tom.

He just winked and grinned at her, then placed his hand on her knee. He leaned in close to whisper into her ear, making her shiver. ‘I have my ways. And I always get what I want.’

Lara shook her head at him, but smiled.

Even though she wasn’t a big fan of the sport, she found she enjoyed the afternoon there. It was much more interesting to watch when you were there, with the atmosphere from everyone around. And she was just happy to be spending time with Tom, too.

But things didn’t go as smoothly as they had hoped and expected when they left that evening.

There was a bunch of press waiting outside the gates, hounding everyone and anyone they possibly could. Tom knew Lara was a bit nervous again, but he kept hold of her hand while they left.

Two paparazzi in particular started shouting towards Lara. Hounding her with question after question and shoving their cameras in her face. She tried getting past them, but they were too close in her personal space.

‘Back off!’ Tom snarled at them and he moved himself on front of Lara, squaring up to the men. They started firing questions at Tom and tried to get around him to snap more pictures.

Tom was so angry at how they were acting, he grabbed one of the cameras and threw it to the ground.

‘Have some manners for god sake.’ He growled at them.

The photographer started cursing at him as he scrambled to get his camera up off the ground. The other paparazzi’s around were just in shock, at not only Tom’s outburst but also how rude those men were being.

Tom slid his arm around Lara’s middle and hauled her in tightly against his side, then guided her past the rest of the paparazzi who continued to snap pictures at the couple. Lara stayed huddled against Tom until they reached the car. Tom bundled her in as quickly as he could and got in after her.

Lara’s heart was beating so fast, she never realised it could be quite _that_ bad.

‘I’m so sorry you had to experience that, love.’ Tom said softly, his arm still around her as he kissed the top of her head.

‘You don’t need to apologise. It’s not your fault they’re assholes! Thank you for coming to my rescue.’ She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

‘I’d never let any harm come to you, my darling.’ He whispered and slid his fingers through her hair soothingly.

When they returned home, the adrenaline from what happened was still running through their veins. When they got in the door, Lara went up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck and kissed him hungrily.

Tom growled against her lips and circled his arms around her, pulling her flush against him.

‘You know.’ She whispered over his lips, kissing him again quickly before continuing. ‘I rather liked seeing you get all macho and protective over me.’ She smirked.

‘Oh really?’ Tom purred, raising an eyebrow.

‘Mmmhmm.’ She nodded.

Tom slid his hands down to her bum and he hiked her up so she could wrap her legs around him, then he turned them around and pinned her against the wall while they continued kissing hungrily. Their tongues battling for dominance, until Tom won said battle.

This was one of those times where Tom was glad she was wearing a skirt. He bunched it up around her waist and sneaked one of his hands down her knickers, groaning when he felt her wet already.

Lara started moaning as soon as she felt his fingers touching her there. He was always so good with them, knowing exactly what to do to set her off like a rocket. He could get them so deep inside her, he would curl them just right.

And he did just that.

He pulled an orgasm from her with his fingers before going further. Even though he was painfully hard in his trousers. Her heels digging into his ass didn’t help much either.

Once Tom was convinced she was more than ready to take him, he removed his hand and hastily pushed her knickers to the side, just out of the way enough for him to get in with his cock.

Instead of pulling his trousers down, he just undid the belt and zipper, enough to reach in and pull his cock out. Hard and straining towards her in desperate need.

Before long, he was inside of her. Lara gasped and took a moment to catch her breath, which was usual when he entered her. He was a large man, in _every_ aspect. No matter how many times they had sex, her body always took a few seconds to adjust to the intrusion.

But she loved every second of it.

Feeling so full, the way his cock hit every delightful spot inside of her so well, she was almost there on another orgasm before he even started moving properly.

Tom grunted and growled like a feral animal as he thrust into her, fucking her up the wall. His hands grabbed at her breasts, squeezing roughly while his teeth nipped and tugged on her lower lip before he forced his tongue into her mouth.

It was feverish and rushed, both of them just chasing the end game. And when it arrived, Tom moved his attentions to her neck. Biting down hard, marking her as he thrust in sharply and came deep inside of her.

Lara couldn’t think straight when she came with him, her head banging back against the wall. But she didn’t care about the slight pain, all she cared about was the feeling of him pulsing hotly inside her.

The two caught their breaths after a moment, their sweaty foreheads connecting.

‘Well, perhaps we need to make more appearances in the public together.’ Tom chuckled, then kissed her sloppily.

‘Definitely.’ Lara agreed.


End file.
